Don't Blame Me
by RayneaLuna
Summary: it's not my fault... so don't blame me !


**DON'T BLAME ME**

"Yuki~ Let's go there~"

"..."

"Yuki~ Let's just eat this one! I don't like that"

"..."

"Yuki can you make this, please? I've to take a shower"

"Yuki... Print this out, kay. I have a date~"

"Yuki.. Can you add this to our assignment? It's only a little.."

"Yuki~"

"Yuki.."

"Yukkiii..."

You guys must be thinking.. Who is this Yuki? Right, that was ME. My name is Yukino Agaria. And some of my friends called me with just Yuki. I'm a girl who can't say "no" to others' pleads. It's not like I can't resist or speak up, I just dislike unnecessary conflicts. While I have some spare time, while I can do it.. Then I'll do it. I know... I really understand that this is not a good thing, and maybe it could get me some troubles later.

"Yuki... Are you going home now?" Ophelia -my roommate and classmate- asked me right when our lecture just finished.

"Yes, I don't have any class after this one. Why you asked?"

"Then… can you go to Crocus cafe? I have an appointment with someone there. Just say that I have some business and couldn't make it, and you can leave after that… Please~" she asked me while clapping her hands. I heaved a sigh. Well, it's just on the way to the apartment we rent anyway. There's no reason to say no, right?

"Fine… I'll just do that" She thanked me and run out of the classroom. I still could hear her conversation with a senior that's been waiting around the class, before I started leaving the campus ground.

_"ugh~ Ophelia didn't tell me who I should meet…"_

**# # #**

Right when I arrived at the appointed place, Ophelia sent me a message. More precisely, it was a picture. The photograph of the person I should see inside.

"Excuse me… are you the one who have an appointment with Ophelia?" I ask slowly to the only person who sat by himself and have a resemblance to the picture I just got.

"Who... are you?"

"I'm Yukino, a friend of Ophelia. She's sorry that she couldn't come. Ophelia had to attend some urgent matter" _though maybe, it's not that urgent.._

"Ahh... I see" he smiled politely. There's a little regret on his handsome face though.

"Well, that's all I need to tell you. Please excused me..." _she should just tell him through the phone.. Hhh~_

"Wait!" the man grabbed my hand when I turned my body to leave. "Just stay for a drink ! You've come all the way here anyway"

"..."

"My treat!" he added.

I calmly release my hand from his grasp and pull out the chair in front of him. "Then green tea latte, please" I said. He smiled again, for now genuinely, and ordered my drink.

**# # #**

After that meeting, we promised to meet again... and again... and again... till finally Ophelia aware of my sudden _friendship_ with her "friend".

"So... All this time you've been meeting with Sting Eucliff?"

"..."

"Without telling me anything ?!"

"..."

"Do you understand what you have done Yuki?!" yelled Ophelia. "You broke my relationship with Sting!"

"I know... Sting-sama has told me"

"If you really know, then why-"

"Your relationship with him haven't even begin, Ophelia. Just because it was arranged by your parents, doesn't mean that it was official"

"..W-wha.. Yuki… y-you…"

"It's you yourself who throw away the good chance. It's by your own hand that the tie is broken. You're the one who sent me to him. Please, don't ask me to return him, because I can't! I thanked you, yet I'm sorry~ I really am… sorry"

**Ting... Tong...**

I opened the door of our apartment, and the subject of my _discussion_ with Ophelia is right over there. He saw my roommate who has her back on us. He greeted her... "Hey there, Ophelia"

The said person turned her body around. I could see a little hope in her clear eyes. I know what she had in mind, and maybe Sting-sama could see it too.

"I really want to say this once I see you again. Thank you... For letting me meet a great woman like Yukino" he said sincerely and reached out to take my hand. Sting-sama pulled me out of the room. Before the door closed entirely, I saw the glimpse of Ophelia crouched down on the floor. She probably regrets it. It's her lost to let me go seeing this good man in her stead.

"I feel like a bad girl" I whispered.

Sting-sama must have heard it. It's really amusing how he had a very sharp hearing. He pulled me closer to his chest, shielding me. "You really are a good woman... Yukino" he said and put a small kiss on my head. And then my scattered minds found its peace again. _It's fine to be bad once in a while, right..?_

_**# # #**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**This is my very first of StingYu / EuNO fanfic… I just finished watching the final season of Fairy Tail. I have this drafted already before. Originally this was just a mere scribble of one-shot. But after seeing the #waifuslap scene, I want to make Sting and Yukino as the character of this story. So yeah, maybe you don't see their character fit the whole plot. But all's done anyway~ I truly hope you guys could still enjoy this…**

**Owner of the cover is not mine… as well as the character of Fairy Tail…**

**I only own the plot ^^ **

**I really want to make another one-shot of RoNerva pair.. Dunno why, but I love them :D**

**Wish I could do that in the near future~**


End file.
